


Seeking Advice

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason seeks dating advice from big brother Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Advice

“Hey, Dick I have a question.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Jason stared at Dick for a seconds, sighed and said, “Nevermind.” and walked away grumbling something under his breath.

-0-0-0-

The following morning Jason walked into the kitchen and saw Dick and Cassandra at the table. Dick was pouring some orange juice in a glass for their sister. Cassandra looked up at Jason and smiled, “Hey…”

Jason shook his head, he wanted to leave the kitchen before Dick saw him. However, as Dick turned to put the orange juice away, he noticed Jason, “Still need to ask me something?”

“No.”

“Yes you do.” Cassandra revealed.

“Well, what is it?” Dick questioned, concerned, “Something wrong? Are you hurt -- Jay did you hurt someone?”

“No umm…”

Cassandra stood and picked up her breakfast, “I’ll go eat somewhere else.”

“Thanks Cass.”

Dick lifted a slice of toast from a plate on the table and handed it to Jason, “Everything alright?”

Jason shrugged taking the toast, but he didn’t eat it.

“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Um...well…” Jason tried to explain himself, but every time he tried too he could feel a blush begin to rise to his face. “There is this -- this one thing…”  
“One thing?” Dick repeated, starting to get a little annoyed, “Jason, I’ve seen the books you read, I know you’ve got the vocabulary to explain yourself better than that.” Dick thought for a moment, taking a second to read Jason’s body language then making a guess, “You like someone!”

Jason glared at Dick, and admitted in a low tone, “Maybe.”

Dick smiled, “You do!”

“Shut up!”

“And you’ve come to me for advice!”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“So who is it?” Dick pestered, “Who is it? Who’s the lucky lady?”

“The lucky lady is Roy.”

“Harper?”

“Yes.”

“Roy Harper?” Dick said and laughed.

Jason gave up on holding in his blush, he let out a low growl and pressed the butter side of the toast against Dick’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry.” Dick apologized, “Does he know how you feel?”

Jason shrugged.

“Okay then, why don’t you set up a nice dinner for him?” Dick suggested. “You know, cook something nice for him, set up some candles, no wine but maybe get some of those apple juice boxes? It’d be cute, I think Alfred bought some for Damian the other day.” Dick opened the fridge and peeked around, “Yeah, we have some right here --,” he took a few out and set them on the table, “I’m sure Damian wont mind.”

Jason examined one of the juice boxes and smiled, “Thanks, I think I like that plan.” a few seconds later his phone went off, it was Roy.

 

 


End file.
